


Flawless

by dotheunthinkable



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is only mentioned, Kags is rough, M/M, UselessTagging, how do i even tag, perfection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotheunthinkable/pseuds/dotheunthinkable
Summary: He wasn't in love with him, but the first kiss had been intoxicating, addictive, only serving to heighten his want rather than satiate it. [One-Shot]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 38





	Flawless

**Author's Note:**

> Oof ~ DTU here! It's been a long time! You know, Life is kinda sucky, so, I haven't been posting much. BUT -- I'm back for a while since these plot bunnies in my head have been running around after dusting off the old cogs. Anyway, Here's a little gift. It's short, "sweet", and a little salty.
> 
> I promise I'll get back to writing the "good stuff" soon.
> 
> For now, go on! Read!

**Title** : Flawless

**Pairing** : Kageyama/Hinata

**Rating** : PG-13

* * *

  
  


**Summary** : Hinata is perfect, and Kageyama wants to break him.

* * *

  
  


Hinata, like anyone, had his flaws. His art was atrocious, his cooking was nothing special, and his nose was actually unusually flat if you looked at it from the side.

Even so, Kageyama thought these flaws added rather than detracted from him. His flat nose was a cute touch to his otherwise unmatched beauty. When it was set in a face with a gorgeous complexion, accented by his soft silky hair, wide, almost childlike eyes and a smile to die for, who cared if his nose didn't stick out as much as everyone else's?

His inability to draw or cook well was endearing, and again, no one cared about those things when he had a beautiful voice and figure and excelled at sports. So what if his fish looked like four legged mammals? He was gorgeous, talented, loveable, and that was what mattered when you were an elite player.

Flawless.

That was the word that Kageyama associated with Hinata Shouyou in his head. If he said it out loud, he knew there were people who'd be quick to point out that Hinata had his shortcomings just like everyone else, the same way Kageyama knew that he'd be able to point out how they were strengths rather than weaknesses.

It made him feel a bit strange, a bit obsessive, thinking this way, and that was why he  _ hadn't _ said it aloud. It was also something he couldn't help. Hinata’s flawlessness seemed strange to him; unnatural, almost otherworldly. No one should be that perfect, he thought, but Hinata undeniably was. That characteristic of his seemed untouchable, as though he would always be left as unsullied as like a perfectly white sheet of paper.

Kageyama wanted to stop thinking about it, stop thinking about  _ him _ , but it got to the point where it was driving him crazy.  _ No one _ should be that perfect. Kageyama couldn’t understand it. It wasn’t right.

He became consumed by the idea of marring Hinata. Not completely, of course; he just wanted to taint him a little – wanted him to be a little more cynical, bitter, contemptuous, just like the rest of them. He wanted to make Hinata seem human.

Everything told him it was a bad idea, but Kageyama found that he desperately wanted to do it with his own hands. A bit of that and a bit of curiosity – wanting to have a little taste of that perfection before he shattered it – were probably the reasons that he went through with it.

He cornered him one day, when they were alone, pinned him to a wall and crushed their lips together, harsh, violent and full of frustration. He pressed against him, so hard that it was as though he were trying to mark him, bruise him.

He expected Hinata to draw back in disgust, to punch him, to scorn him, to do  _ something _ that showed he could be hateful and human underneath the pretty perfection.

But when he withdrew, Hinata was looking at him with wide-eyed astonishment that quickly melted into a tiny smile, and he murmured, “Kageyama-kun…” before tangling his hands in Kageyama’s hair and pulling him back for another kiss; softer and gentler and filled with all the affection the first had been lacking. And though Kageyama let him do it, suppressing his surprise and deepening the kiss, seeking Hinata’s tongue with his own, it made him furious, because Hinata had never seemed more flawless than in that moment.

When Hinata told Kageyama that he liked him, it only served to aggravate him further. This hadn't been his intention; purely the opposite. He hadn’t been looking for an innocent profession of love, or to be involved in Hinata’s rose-colored view of romance.

However, he accepted the confession, because he admittedly had  _ some _ feelings for Hinata. He wasn't in love with him, but the first kiss had been intoxicating, addictive, only serving to heighten his want rather than satiate it, and strengthening his desire to wreck that infuriating perfection.

The first time he fucked him, Kageyama was rough, harsh, almost impersonal. He secretly hoped Hinata would tell him to stop, just so he could choose to ignore it and force Hinata to break down, but he didn't. He clung to Kageyama's shoulders, panting into his ear, whispering his name over and over, interspersed with declarations of love and forever.

When they finished, Kageyama observed him and the way he was spread out on the sheets; gleaming with sweat, hair tousled, chest flushed, and looking more immaculate than ever before. And the way he stared up at him was so trusting, so adoring, the kind of expression that one could find only on the face of someone pure.

The next time they did it, he made sure to bite into his shoulder and leave red scratches down his back, but when he looked at the marks afterwards, their dark, jagged presence against the smooth caramel of his skin only increased his beauty by tenfold.

It seemed that no matter what Kageyama did, he was unable to ruin Hinata. Maybe the boy was stubborn, or maybe it was simply just impossible. He could never seriously hurt him, but he got pretty damn close, and Hinata still never responded with anything but love and understanding. Sometimes it seemed that the more Kageyama pushed him, the more perfect Hinata became.

It wasn't until Atsumu pointed out one day at practice how much less self-centered Hinata was around Kageyama, and why couldn't he treat  _ all _ of them like that that Kageyama realised why Hinata was unfailingly becoming gentler, sweeter, more affectionate with him as the days wore on; Hinata could feel that Kageyama didn't love him. And he desperately wanted him to.

He began to notice things then, little things, like the uncertainty in his eyes, or the barely concealed desperation in his touch; the little cracks forming beneath and spreading out in a spider web.

And yet, even broken, Hinata was still perfect, as though the more damaged he was, the more tragically beautiful he became. And Kageyama, though he could no longer turn back, realised that he would never truly win either.

**Author's Note:**

> **cough**
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment down there, and I like kudo's sprinkled on my daily bowl of cereal. (=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ See ya in the next one!  
> Read, Review, & Move On. :)


End file.
